creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Summoning Ritual
A couple of years ago me and my newly wed wife, Cadence, went backpacking around Europe for our honeymoon. We were a relatively young couple, being 24 at the time. Me and my wife have almost everything in common with one another. The biggest difference between us is my skepticism of the supernatural and her love for it. Now, I will admit that I love being scared and would honestly like have liked to experience a supernatural event, but my lack of evidence and prior experience in such events made me naturally skeptical. Now, every time we had entered a new town, we would ask the locals about any supernatural hotspots that might be around, but nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Haha, some of the stories they told us were just plain ridiculous! For example, they told us when we hit Romania that there were purple-eyed creatures that dwelled in the mines and cave systems... who in the hell would believe such rubbish? After hearing this story at a tavern, we ran into another young couple that told us they knew of a place that would "scar us for life." Well, this is where our story began. There names were Ivan and Anna, and they were locals who were engaged to be married next month and shared my wife's love of the supernatural and (Thank God) spoke English. I asked: "So, have you two been here before?" Ivan turned to me and said happily: "No, we are too scared to go by ourselves and we have been looking for others to accompany us there." My wife replied with: "Well, we have been looking for something like this!" She turned to me with that puppy dog eyes look and said, "Can we go Tim?" I pondered a moment and thought that no harm would come out of it and told her: "Yeah, sure... it sounds exciting, but what is this place exactly?" He told us it was an old graveyard where a massacre had happened centuries before. So, off we hiked into the mountains outside of some town I could not pronounce. I was spaced out and noticed Ivan was talking to me, but all I heard was something about gravity mountains or something. "We are almost there. Only about another hour," he told us. My wife said aloud: "Well, it gets dark in roughly three hours, so I think we should camp here and rest a bit and then head towards it at around 11 and get there at roughly midnight. Thoughts?" We all nodded in mutual agreement. After we got camp set up, we set around the fire and told horror stories to get pumped up for the graveyard. We tried to get some sleep, but ended up only getting about two hours. I had had a dream that something in the woods was chasing us... only it wasn't a being per say, but a... force. It was flying above the trees picking us off one by one... taking Ivan first and followed swiftly by Anna. Me and Cadence had taken refuge in a cave where we climbed up on our hands backwards as we heard the force approaching with it demonic screeching. We backed up to a wall and I swiftly turned around to see the decaying face of some ancient entity smiling at us. It screamed, "Did you think you could escape? The ritual is yet to be completed." It opened its mouth to only let blood and a black tarish looking substance pour out and started manically laughing. It reached for me and as its claws dug into my skin and started burning I was suddenly awoken by Cadence saying: "It's time to go!" I refused to tell anyone the dream because I did not want to ruin anyone's good time or make them back out. We hiked for roughly an hour and I started to observe these woods; they were so thick and all encumbering... it frankly scared the living shit outta me. Ivan said: "We are almost there guys." "What are we going to do when we get there? Sit and wait for something to happened?" I said curiously. "Yeah I suppose. No one really goes out here. The locals are very superstitious around here," Anna said. We arrived and started exploring the grounds. There were not any gravestones or anything, but you could definitely feel that something bad had happened here. It just felt weird, and I could tell that everyone agreed. Cadence was about to comment on the ambiance of the place when we all realized there were people with torches coming from the direction opposite of us and we rushed to the bushes to observe. I whispered to the group: "Shit, get to the bushes!" We ran as fast and silent as possible toward the treeline and observed that there were a group of black robbed figures approaching the site. They all walked to a little granite marker that was on the edge of the "graveyard" that we hadn't seen beforehand. I whispered to Ivan: "What the hell are they doing?" He was too petrified to answer, so I just looked at the figures one more. The figure cloaked in red, most likely their leader, approached the marker and opened up a leatherbound book that looked very ominous, and started to recite from it: "Here we have gathered, on a site where great sorrow has befallen many people and humbly we offer ourselves to you lord Creable! We shall complete the ritual and take the life of our victim as your host and vessal so that you may once live again!" We all looked upon in horror as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed the screaming man they had presented in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Cadence was about to scream, but i wrapped my hand around her mouth before she got the chance. Me and Ivan reacted by rushing at the group and tried to wrestle the dagger out of his hands, only to fail and be restrained by the group. Ivan screamed: "This was not part of the plan!" I was obviously in shock at his betrayal and looked over at him and screamed furiously: "You motherfucker! You set us up!" The Leader screamed: "That is enough!" He look us, especially Ivan,and said: "Well, now you must have to be part of the sacrifice. The ritual cannot be completed if any of the witnesses are alive." I started panicking and screamed: "Who are you? What are you doing?" He looked at me with a look of irritation and replied: "We are part of an ancient cult dedicated to the old ones, and we are resurrecting our god Creable, but unfortunately for you his ritual requires all those who are present to be sacrificed, even ourselves. But, it is a small sacrifice we must pay to reassure his return." I couldn't help it, but I started laughing out of the absurdity of the situation. While laughing, I said: "How fucking crazy are you? Do you hear the shit coming out of your mouth?" All of the sudden the dead man started convulsing and twitching uncontrollably. He rose up from the ground with his body bending impossible ways and his mouth sprouting the same substances as in my dream. He bag screaming and on top of that substance, he was also dripping blood. He started levitating in the air and the wind picked up enormously and he started laughing in a demonic tone that sounded as if there were more than one person in there and all of the sudden it stopped and he fell to his feet and started morphing into his true form. His claws and fur started ripping out of the mans skin and his teeth were being forced out of his gums by the sharp shark-like teeth that lie beneath. He turned to us and the leader said: "Welcome Lord Creable! We have released you from your bonds! You need only to slaughter the remaining sacrifices and you shall be free to roam our plane of existence for all of eternity!" Creable turned to the leader and smiled slightly and said "You have done be a service mortal, but there shall be no reward after." Creable ripped the man's throat out and turned and started slaughtering his followers one by one. I took advantage of the distraction and darted to the bushes to get Cadence, but she had already ran off apparently. I turned back to see Ivan running in the opposite direction, so I took a cue and started running back to our camp; leaving the screams of the cult behind me. I ran for a good 10 minutes until I stumbled upon Anna, who had her head in her lap crying. I cautiously went to go see if she was alright, but before I got near, her head jolted up and her eyes were black holes with blood running from them and her mouth was gushing that weird substance. She smiled and said in that demonic tone, "You can't run away from us Tim. The ritual must be complete." I saw Creable behind her as he stabbed his arm through her chest and ripped her heart out. He looked up with a smirk and said: "You know you can't run, Timmothy." I panicked and took off running once more and I heard the ripping of flesh behind me and the maniacal laughter commenced. I finally made it to the camp site and the camp fire started soaring into the sky and out came Creable. He was just a shadowy figure with long wide claws and wore a hood and his eyes and the inside of his mouth were glowing a blood red. He was taking on the form of the thing in my dream! He morphs into what you fear most at that time! I started running towards the direction of the mountain and noticed a cave. I ran into it and I thought to myself: "This is where my dream ended..." I heard something crawling from inside the cave and heard clicking noises. I immediately darted out of the cave, knowing he had found me. I fell down the hill and when I was finished tumbling down my head hit a rock and I lost consciousness. I awoke the next morning and immediately started running back to the camp site to see that the tent and all our supplies had vanished. I started to walk towards the "graveyard”. Either this had all been a dream, or it was a trap. If it was real, I was going to be killed anyway and if it was merely a dream, I would have nothing to worry about. I arrived at the site and saw that it was merely a small plain. No bodies, no blood, no dagger and no sign of human interference. Still, where was Cadence, Anna and Ivan? Where did the supplies go? I went back into town and tried to find some answers, but everyone kept their distance from me and refused to speak to me, even the police. I desperately tried to call Cadence's cell phone, but It kept going to voicemail of her saying something in a foreign language... the only thing I can make out of it is my name at the end... Tim. After a month of searching, I couldn't find her. I eventually ran out of money and had to go back to the U.S. I had suspected that her and Ivan ran off together or something. It destroyed me, but after 5 long years I had gotten over it and eventually got remarried to you Sophia and had Ethan. I had forgotten the whole ritual thing until about two months ago when I started to get letter from a woman named Cadence and a man named Ivan... I didn't want to scare you, so I didn't say anything... the letters say "You thought you could get away Tim, but the ritual is not complete" written in dozens of what appears to be dead languages. I get phone calls that consist of someone screaming my name... it was all true... every fucking bit... but, why did it allow me to live? Why so long? I can't allow this creature to be released upon our realm. I don't even know if this will stop it, but it's the only solution that I know could possibly work, so I am writing this to you Sophia, in the hopes you will understand that there was no other way... I love you and Ethan more than anything and I am sorry... I had awoken to find that Tim wasn't in bed... how strange of him. "Oh well, probably just making breakfast or something," she said to herself. Happy at the thought of breakfast I bed until I heard Ethan screaming and I darted to go check on him and he was crying again. Probably had another bad dream. He had been having those a lot in the past two months. "Was it another bad dream honey?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He was sobbing too much,so I went downstairs to go find Tim. He always knows how to cheer Ethan up. I reached the kitchen and noticed we had some mail and I saw the word "urgent" written sloppily on the envelope. I opened it and it said: "We let him live because the initial host was not pure. We needed a pure host of the same bloodline as a witness to the ritual." I was scared and confused. I put the letter back down on the onyx counter-top and I heard a loud sharp BAM!!! A gunshot had went off upstairs. I started panicking and as I started rushing towards the sound I heard maniacal demonic laughter coming from Ethan's room. All the lights in the house were suddenly shut off. I was even more confused and I started wandering around in the darkness and I suddenly felt hot breath hit the back of my neck... Category:Gods Category:Ritual